Error checking and correction are concepts critical to development of communications and advanced telemetry systems. Error detection algorithms enable reconstruction of original data without the need for retransmission. Many forward error correction (FEC) coders generate bit-error rate signals which can be used as feedback to fine-tune the analog receiving electronics.
Mobile communications and telemetry systems which operate in maritime, space and land environments have widely varying rates of expected acceleration which must be accommodated. Turbo codes and low-density parity-check (LDPC) are examples of error codes specially designed for 3G mobile communications, deep space vehicles, submarines and satellite communications, as well as Software Defined Radio (SDR) systems.
FEC decoders and other advanced error checking protocols known in the art do not account for errors caused by acceleration effects, as residual uncorrected errors remain after FEC decoding. It is desirable to increase the reliability of transmission channels by improving acceleration error detection and handling capability.